Ghost Virus
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when the likes of Muriel Bagge refuses to sell the land to the likes of Vlad Masters and both Muriel and Eustace are suddenly infected with a virus that gives off ghost powers?
1. Unexpected Guest

Ghost Virus

Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

The scene is a usual quant house in the middle of nowhere, with an old woman sitting on a rocking chair with the likes of Courage and an old man washing his truck. Out of nowhere, comes a limousine riding right up to the house. Then out steps the likes of a strange man in a suit with a phony-tail hair-do.

"Can I help you?" asked Muriel who placed Courage down as she sat up.

Courage was quite suspicious of this strange man in what seemed like a very expensive suit.

"Greetings madame, I am the Mayor of Amity Park, and I have stopped in this city of Nowhere to acquire land" replied the man in the suit.

"I'm sorry, but I could take your name first?" asked Muriel.

"Certainly" replied the man, "I am Vlad Masters, multi-billionaire, perhaps you have heard of me?"

"Billionaire?!" shouted Eustace with such excitement, "You mean you're here to purchase our land?"

"Sort of" replied Vlad.

"When can we sign up?" asked Eustace who was always in it for the money to which Courage began to growl at Vlad.

"I'm sorry Mr. Masters, but our farm isn't for sale, you'll have to look elsewhere" replied Muriel.

"I get what you're saying, making sure that he'll provide a bigger offer" added Eustace.

"Fine, have it your way" said Vlad as he put away his check and got back into his limousine and drove off into the distance.

"The nerve of that man, coming over to buy our land" said Muriel, "but why on Earth would someone with the likes of that stature want to buy land in the middle of Nowhere?"

"Beats me, I just hope he comes back with a bigger offer" replied Eustace.

"This Vlad Masters better not come anywhere near here" added Courage as he began to growl.

The scene then changes back inside the limousine with Vlad being quite frustrated into not being able to buy the land.

"I just can't imagine why no one would turn down my offer of a lifetime" said Vlad as he shook his head, then he opens up his labtop computer to reveal his latest project, "well if I can't be able to get them to take my money, perhaps the government can simply do my job against these people with my latest ghost virus."

The next day, it was quite just about the same for the likes of both Muriel and Eustace who did their daily chores among other things. But there was something wrong with their food supply as while they slept the night before, "someone" injected some sort of virus into their bodies while they slept. As Muriel and Eustace went about their daily business, Eustace was shocked to see that his hand had just disappeared.

"What the heck?!" cried Eustace as he notice his hand was gone which scared the heck out of Courage.

"Stupid dog, you made my hand disappear!" shouted Eustace as he was just about to walk toward the dog, his lower body suddenly sank right into the ground, "Now look what you made me do! Stupid dog!"

This made Courage scream quite loud and ran toward Muriel to tell her about what happen.

"Courage, what's the matter?" asked Muriel to which as Courage attempted to show how his hand disappeared and his lower body sank into the ground as if there were quick sand.

"Oh my, this must be serious" replied Muriel as she rushed toward where Eustace was but immediately found Eustace right back up in his favorite chair reading the newspaper.

"Is something the matter Eustace?" asked Muriel.

"I'm not sure" replied Eustace as he couldn't explain what was happening to himself, "first my hand disappeared then it re-appeared and then my lower waist sank into the ground but I somehow floated right back up, that must have scared that stupid dog away."

"I myself am feeling a big funny" added Muriel as she felt her head and Courage noticed that Muriel vanished right before his eyes.

"Say Muriel, where did you go?" asked Eustace as he got up from his chair and began to look around the room then he turns to Courage, "Help me find her you stupid dog."

"But I'm right here" replied Muriel.

"Where, I don't see you" said Eustace as he kept on looking throughout the room for her.

"I'm right here, are you blind as a bat?" asked Muriel as she somehow reappeared which Courage responded by screaming even louder than before from the top of his lungs which also made him rush to his computer to call for help.

"Help, help" said Courage as he typed it on his computer, "Muriel disappeared, then reappeared, old man's hand disappeared, lower waist sank into the ground, search, search, search!"

"No need to get all testy about it" said the computer voice, "I'll need some time before I can find a trustworthy group of people that'll help you out."

But before his computer could go any further by allowing Courage on a search engine, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" asked Muriel as she heard it.

As Muriel opened the door, she noticed it was a group of men in some white suits.

"Oh, can I help you gentlemen?" asked Muriel.

"We're from the government" replied the head of the group, "we're the Guys in White and we have received a citizen's tip that you have been experiencing some ghost problems here."

"That's ridiculous" said Eustace, "we don't got any ghost problem here."

"But according to our scanners, it appears that you two are infected with some kind of ghost virus which gives people ghostly powers" said the head of the group.

"W-w-what are you going to do with us?" asked Muriel.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take you in quarantine this area under our control" replied another agent.

Suddenly members of the Guys in White in biological warfare suits came bursting into the scene covering up the entire place with plastic along with building some sort of bubble. As Courage peaked down the stairs and saw this, Courage suddenly shrieked with terror as Muriel and Eustace were being heavily guarded to ensure the ghost virus doesn't spread outside.

"Say look they have a dog" said one of the agents, "is it infected?"

"Scanners show no signs of the ghost virus in the dog" replied the head of the operation, "dog is clean. But just in case that the dog doesn't get infected."

The scene then quickly shifts to outside the house where Courage is literally kicked right up in the air with poor Courage screaming and crashing right onto the ground.


	2. Courage Finds Help

Chapter 2: Courage Finds Help

After being booted out of the house by the Guys in White, poor Courage was badly beaten up after he struggled to get up. As he turned around, he noticed a large bubble was being formed around the farm house where Muriel and Eustace were located. This made Courage of course, shriek with such terror to see his family being quarantined in that manner.

"This just isn't my day" sighed Courage in a sad voice.

But suddenly a large RV of some sort pulled right up toward Courage at a very fast pace. The wheels of the large RV nearly touched the likes of Courage before it halted to a stop. In the RV were none other than the Fenton family to which Courage's computer had e-mailed with an alert of there being ghostly activities.

"Jack, are you sure this is the place?" asked Maddie to Jack.

"It says we're in the middle of Nowhere" replied Jack as he was looking at the map, "and the GPS tracker states it's the right place as well."

"So where do you think the problem might be located?" asked Maddie.

"Oh, I don't now" suggested Danny as he noticed a large bubble around the farm house, "maybe it has to do with that bubble around that farm house and those signs that state quarantine."

"Say, look it's my fans in the Guys in White" said Jack as he began to get out of the RV.

As Jack along with the rest of the Fenton family got out of the RV, the four members failed to see that Courage was right by the wheels of the RV to which Courage was quite afraid that he was about to be road-kill.

"What are you four people doing here?" asked the head agent of the quarantine operation, "This is a heavily restricted area."

"We were reported to come here ASAP of there being some ghostly activities" replied Maddie.

"Well, I'm sorry but the two quarantined in the farm house are infected with what seems to be a ghost virus" said the head agent of the quarantine operation to which this statement aroused Courage to pay attention, "yea, I know with the family of ghost hunters like yourselves you find this to be quite strange. The ghost virus is suppose to give whoever is infected with the virus ghostly powers and we have already setup a ghost shield around the perimeter so that the subjects won't escape."

"Well, what if we were to help you Guys in White find a cure for this ghost virus?" asked Jack.

"You people?" laughed another agent guarding the bubble-dome around the farm house, "You couldn't even catch the likes of Danny Phantom if he were hiding right under your noses, what makes you think you can find a cure for this virus?"

"Look, all we're trying to do is to lend some help" replied Maddie as she along with Jack continued to argue.

"So what do you think might be behind this?" asked Jazz to Danny.

"I somehow feel Vlad might be behind this" replied Danny to which made Courage come a bit closer to hear the conversation.

"How can you say that?" asked Jazz.

"Well, let's say Vlad wanted to purchase some land as a hypothetical scenario" replied Danny, "and the farmer and his wife refused to offer Vlad whatever deals he had arranged and I think with his own secret lab he can probably create a ghost virus to infect the two in the farm house."

"This must have what happen to poor Muriel and Eustace" said Courage to himself as he finally went right up to both Danny and Jazz to prove Danny's point.

"Oh look, this poor dog has been abandoned" said Jazz as she noticed Courage and picked him up and began to pet him.

"Uh, Jazz for all we know he could be the dog of the two quarantined by the Guys in White" added Danny.

"Oh come on, what are the chances of that?" asked Jazz.

"Actually, he's right" replied a Guys in White agent who approached them, "we had to boot out this dog just in case the virus isn't contagious."

"Well, we're getting no where with my fan club on this" sighed Jack who was disappointed along with Maddie who couldn't get into the secured area.

"We're going to have to stay in town for awhile before we can head on the road, we usually give two days notice to whoever notifies us of there being a ghost problem" added Maddie.

"That Vlad character must have been the one who did this to Muriel and Eustace" said Courage to himself, "I better find a cure for the virus or I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this family of ghost hunters."

As the Fenton RV left the scene, Eustace was sitting in his favorite chair laughing at Courage leaving while also being guarded by two Guys in White agents in biological warfare suits.

"What's so funny?" asked one of the agent.

"I'm so happy that I got this ghost virus" replied Eustace, "it's one of the top ten best things that has ever happen to me."

"You like being quarantined by us?" asked the second agent.

"Not really, but if it takes to not see that stupid dog ever again, I'm all for it" laughed Eustace.

Meanwhile, as the Fenton RV was heading into Nowhere town, Vlad Masters was at a hotel in Nowhere and noticed the Fenton RV parking itself across the street.

"Well, well, well" said Vlad as he notices the Fentons and the pink dog coming out of the RV, "it seems the dog of the farmer and his wife has come here to attempt to recruit the Fentons into finding a cure for the ghost virus I had infected the farmer and his wife with."

Then Vlad splits himself into three clones as Vlad Plasmius, "it's time for me to ensure the dog fails in finding the antidote."

The scene then switches to across the street of where Danny was prepared to check things out in the town of Nowhere.

"I'm going to check things out here" said Danny, "if dad or mom asks, tell them I went to the little boy's room."

"You got it" said Jazz.

"I better go also" said Courage, "it's been awhile since I went."

As Courage went around the corner where Danny was located, Courage was shocked to see something that would frighten him.


	3. Courage's Shocking Discovery

Chapter 3: Courage's Shocking Discovery

As Courage turned a corner to use the little doggie's room, he was really to spy on the likes of Danny Fenton to which he was quite wondering there was something strange. Such as how on Earth could he have figured out that the rich billionaire who came to buy the land from Muriel and Eustace was in on giving them the ghost virus. As he peaked through the alleyway, he suddenly noticed Danny changing his form from black hair to white hair along with also changing his suit and flying off. This made poor Courage scream in terror as he ran toward Jack and Maddie who were waiting for Danny to finish his "business".

"What's the matter with the dog?" asked Jack as he noticed Courage was changing himself into

"Has he seen a ghost?" asked Maddie as she noticed Courage attempting to do a demonstration of how Danny changes himself into his ghost mode.

"Uh, the poor dog must still be strained from his owners catching the ghost virus, he must be seeing things" replied Jazz as she attempted to comfort Courage.

"I'm wasn't seeing things, or my name isn't Allusion, and it's not" complained Courage.

While Courage was trying to get away from Jazz who was holding poor Courage quite tight, Danny was flying around the town of Nowhere in search of Vlad Masters who he believed was behind giving Courage's owners the ghost virus.

"Now if I were Vlad, where the heck would I be in this town based in the middle of nowhere" said Danny as he floated above the town.

But before Danny knew it one Vlad Plasmius clone had crept right behind Danny and fired a ghost beam knocking him right out of the air and right into the trash. As Danny got up he notice Plasmius right above him.

"Just typical of you to come and ruin other people's lives while you enhance your own" said Danny as he dusted the garbage off of himself.

"It's what I do best" said the Vlad clone as he gave an evil grin to Danny before he fired another ghost beam which sent Danny flying out of the trash and right against the wall.

As the battle between the Vlad clone and Danny were being waged, Jack and Maddie had received a distress signal of there being ghost activities in the town of Nowhere itself.

"Maddie, we got trouble" said Jack as an alarm from the RV was going off and got into the RV.

"Come on Jazz, we have to help out" said Maddie as she also signaled to take Courage along with her.

"I know something bad is going to happen" said Courage to himself.

As the RV began to head toward the direction of the distress, two other Vlad clones had appeared right in front of the RV itself firing a ghost beam at both of the tires to which Jack had managed to maintain control of the RV preventing it from crashing.

"Wait, there are two Wisconsin ghosts?" asked Jack as he along with Maddie, Jazz and Courage got out of the RV.

"Oh, did I mention that I can duplicate myself?" asked one of the Vlad clones as he laughed at Jack, "Just making your job a whole lot tougher."

"Say, I wonder where the heck are those Guys in White?" asked Jazz as Maddie and Jack began to fight the two Vlad clones.

Back at the farm house where Muriel and Eustace were still being held by the Guys in White, Eustace was still enjoying not seeing Courage anymore.

"I just don't understand why someone would be so happy to have the government watching them?" asked another Guys in White agent guarding Eustace.

"I keep on telling you people, it's because I don't have to see that stupid dog anymore" replied Eustace as he laughed.

"You mean you'll still be happy if we do all of these experimental and possibly dangerous tests on you to find a cure for that ghost virus?" asked another agent as he along with a few others brought in.

"You can't use those on me" replied Eustace.

"Oh, but we already used them on your wife Muriel so far no luck in finding the cure for your ghost virus" said the first agent who brought in Muriel who was quite all tired out.

"Please, no more tests" protested Muriel.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we're still going to have to do more in the effort of finding a cure for a ghost virus that is unless if you know any private wealthy citizens who are willing to donate their hard earned money to find the cure at a painless easy manner?" asked the head agent of the operation who was also on the scene.

"That billionaire Vlad Masters, I told you Muriel you should have taken his first offer now we got this stupid ghost virus and I'm going to be next with all these painful tests" said Eustace as he was being taken away to a private area in the bubble.

Back at the town of Nowhere, Danny was quite busy fighting the first Vlad clone he had encountered. Poor Danny received quite a beating from the Vlad clone, but Danny managed to recover from the attack. He then implemented his ghostly wail which sent the Vlad clone right across the street and right against a lamppost making the Vlad clone disappear.

"Okay, where the heck is the real Vlad?" asked Danny.

"Right behind you" replied Vlad as he gave Danny a good punch sending him to the same lamppost, "so, I have heard you have managed to pick up the farmer's dog have you not?"

"How do you know about that dog?" asked Danny as he managed to recover from the surprise attack.

"Let's just say the dog had a sixth sense of detecting me from buying the farm land for true intentions" replied Vlad, "I intend to eventually give the antidote to the dog's owners once they hand over their land to the likes of me and I get the Guys in White off of their backs."


	4. Getting the Antidote

Chapter 4: Getting the Antidote

Both Danny and the real Vlad Plasmius were locked in battle while the likes of Maddie and Jack Fenton were busy fighting two of Vlad's clones. Courage thought to himself in the midst of the battle that the antidote to the likes of the ghost virus was close by but he needed to somehow get away from the scene. He then leaped down from Jazz who was holding him and made a demonstration of her to encourage her to support her parents to fight the two Vlad clones.

"You're right, I should help them out" said Jazz as she grabbed an anti-ghost weapon and joined the fight with Maddie and Jack who were firing at the two Vlad clones.

"Now all I need to do is find where the antidote to the ghost virus is" said Courage to himself as he raced off from the scene only to find himself in the middle of a battle between Danny Phantom and the real Vlad Plasmius.

"That stupid dog" said Vlad as he notices Courage as he began to approach him after firing a ghost beam knocking Danny right against the wall, "I am going to make sure you'll never get the antidote to the virus I created for your owners."

But before Vlad could make an attack against Courage, Danny quickly recovered from the attack and used his ice powers freezing Vlad's feet right to the ground.

"Go find the antidote for your owners" said Danny to Courage who was still afraid of Danny in his ghost mode but left the scene anyway.

"Ha" said Vlad as he broke free from the ice which froze his feet to the ground, "you'll never be able to find the antidote it's not on me at the time."

"Then it seems I'm going to have to beat the stuffing out of you in order for you to tell me where it is" said Danny as two ecto-energy balls began to form in both of his hands.

As the fighting between the two continued to intensify, Courage was looking everywhere all in Nowhere town and finally came across what looked like to be Vlad's limousine to which was left unattended as it seemed the limo driver was spending the night at the same hotel Vlad was.

"The antidote has to be in here somewhere" said Courage as he began trying to find a way to open the limo which he eventually found a way.

Courage searched where Vlad sat at the back of the limo in effort to find the likes of the antidote, as he eventually found the antidote he came across a labtop computer which was still in sleep mode which Courage turned on and noticed the ghost virus was a project by Vlad Masters himself in effort as a scheme to infect his two owners.

"I knew there was something rotten about that Vlad Masters, he must also be that ghost the other ghost is fighting, there's just got to be something I can do to help them" said Courage to himself as he suddenly came across a red thermos, "hmm, why would someone as rotten like this want to have such a strange canister like this one?"

As Courage thought to himself for a moment, he imagined the thermos was some sort of a device to trap ghosts in general and immediately race to the scene where Jazz, Jack and Maddie were having quite a hard time to fight the two Vlad clones.

"This looks like the end for us" said Jack who was behind the RV with Jazz and Maddie for cover.

"Where did that little pink dog go to?" asked Maddie who continued to fire at the two Vlad clones.

"Oh, look here he comes" replied Jazz as she noticed Courage coming back into the scene to which Courage walked right up to the two Vlad clones and opened the canister which sucked the two Vlad clones into the thermos.

"Yeah!" cried Courage with joy as he also thought up a plan on how to deal with the real Vlad Plasmius.

"Say, where's the pink dog going now, why doesn't he hand over the thermos with the two copies of the Wisconsin ghost?" asked Jack.

But Courage instead went back to the battle scene between the real Vlad Plasmius and the likes of Danny Phantom who were at it seem caught in a dead-lock as the two ecto-energies from them couldn't penetrate each other.

"It's about time you came back" said Danny who was busy trying to ward off the ecto-energy Vlad was trying to use against Danny.

"Here, this may help" said Courage as he used the red thermos to suck Vlad right into it.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" cried Vlad as he was sucked right into the thermos.

"Wow, that's the first time anyone has ever caught Vlad in a thermos" replied Danny with such astonishment.

Courage then began to shake the thermos to which poor Vlad who was reunited into joining with his two other clones he had created were getting quite sea sick in the thermos.

"I'm getting sick!" cried Vlad as Courage continued to shake the thermos.

This prompted Courage to just allow Vlad right out of the thermos but Vlad was all too dizzy and sick to his stomach quite literally and changed back into his normal human form.

"Alright Vlad" said Danny as he pinned Vlad to the ground, "here's what you are going to do for this little pink dog."

"Oh, I got a terrible feeling in my stomach" sighed Vlad as his face turned green.

The scene later switches back to the farm house where members of the Guys in White were packing up and leaving after the antidote was given to Eustace and Muriel.

"Wait, please don't go, take me with you I think I may still have some ghostly side-effects" said Eustace was holding onto the likes of the head agent of the quarantine operation.

"Sorry citizen but you're cured, it turns out that the private citizen who gave a tip about your ghostly viral happenings also had the antidote and was kind enough to give it to us to use it on you two" replied the head agent of the quarantine operation.

This made the likes of Eustace weep down on the ground slamming his fists with full of tears.

"Oh look Courage" said Muriel as Courage leaped up on her lap, "Eustace is crying with joy."

"That ghost virus was the best thing that ever happened to me, because I couldn't stand being here with that stupid dog" whined Eustace.

"Courage, I wonder how on Earth could you have managed to find the antidote to that ghost virus?" asked Muriel.

"Well, let's just say I had a little help from a few outsiders" replied Courage.

The scene then goes to the likes of the Fenton RV heading off into the distance where it also fades.


End file.
